Selection of Community Volunteers
This learning activity is to guide community organizers and the community to choose among themselves community volunteers to work for development activities in the sitio or purok. It also guides them to choose alternative volunteers or replacements in the event that those chosen drop out from the function/post. In addition, they will also learn how to divide into zones large sitios or puroks to facilitate ease of management. Outputs An initial working selection list of Community Volunteers Objectives At the end of the activity/session, the participant will be able to: # Appreciate the importance of selecting and forming community volunteers in the community and their roles in community development # Identify and select community volunteers as well as their replacements if necessary # Appreciate the need to zone large sitios or puroks for ease of management # Zone large sitios and puroks according to principles inherent to community-driven development Resource Materials * AD#02-01 Activity Module * AD#02-02 Presentation * AD#02-03 Master List of Community Volunteers (Annex 08) * AD#02-04 Biographical Information of CV (Annex 09) Why do we need community volunteers? * They represent the community; * They will compose the PO and future leaders of the community (sitio/purok); * They will lead the community development activities Suggested Criteria in Selecting Community Volunteers # Must be a resident in the designated zone of the community/barangay # With good reputation and acceptable character # Willing to devote time in community work without compensation and can devote 3 hours a d for voluntary community service # Not related to BLGU official from the 1st degree up to the 2nd degree consanguinity/affinity # Physically fit, with sound mental capability, and at least no serious medical condition # Not employed on an “8-to-5” work schedule # Not elected and appointed Barangay official/barangay employees (tanod, BHW, BNS, purok/sitio leader) and Sangguniang Barangay member. # Combined composition of CVs among youth, women, elderly, men , etc. # At least 1 CV per household Recruiting Additional/Replacement CVs * In recruiting additional CVs be sure to review and follow the Guide in the Selection of CVs * Ask for referrals on first batch of CVs regarding potential additional CVs * Check the zone assignment of additional CVs * Interested and has the passion to learn Who Recommends the CVs? * Purok Leaders * Barangay officials (Brgy Chairperson/ Kagawad) * Sitio/purok residents recommending their geographic CV representatives * Other community volunteers emerging potential CV’s as a result of community development activities Roles of Community Volunteers # Formulate BM/TM # Facilitate the conduct of the validation of BM/TM findings # Help identify and validate BM/TM indicators # Acts as key point person in a zone – as geographic unit in the barangay; # Represent the zone designated to her/him # Lead in the preparation and validation of community atlas with assistance of the Community Organizer # Link to BLGU, residents and other partners # Attend planning session: TM-Related, VTT-Related Difficulties in TM in relation to CV Selection * No representation of 2 CVs in the identified cluster in a sitio; * Data are inconsistent if not validated at cluster level * Opportunity for elite capture Zoning Large Sitios or Puroks What is a Zone? * A portion of a large purok or a sitio * It is composed of 20-30 households with 1-2 Community Volunteers * A purok/sitio can be composed of several zones Purpose of Zoning the Barangay * Increase participation of residents in gathering data to mirror community situation; * Ease and speed up the process of BM/Thematic Mapping; * Ensure accurate data among households since they themselves are doing the TMs; * Established landmarks and boundaries; * Ensure inclusion, and reduce exclusion Guide for Zoning Large Sitios/Puroks * Use natural boundaries: roads, bodies of water, century old trees as reference * At least a zone is composed of about 25 adjacent households per CV; a sitio can be composed of several zones * CVs to be assigned in identified zone must be a resident Guide to CV Distribution in a Zone * CV Ratio to Household Number * Consider distance of one household to another * It would be advantageous if CVs are in pairs/tandem * Encourage women participation (Based on IA analysis-2011, PO that has higher number of women has high rate of success) Concluding Messages/Insights Ask assistance from purok leader/political committee in the identification of the first batch of CVs * CV work is purely voluntary * Make CV classification on initial and potential CVs based on their background (e.g. civic, religious, youth, etc). BHW and BLGU officials can be tapped as resource persons on specific activities * CV Profile is necessary. This profile should be complemented by TM on CV Location and Gender * There should be at least 2 CVs per zone * Encourage women participation – reference: IA result * If a CV falls out, replacement should be identified – the CV her/himself identifies his/her replacement * Regular study circle and reflection sessions on their voluntary work with CVs * Don’t forget! Always appreciate the effort/s of the CVs. That their efforts are for the development of the community – CV membership is a testing ground - seeds for the formation of PO. * Data are inconsistent if not validated at zone level Where to next? Main Page or Principle of Do-No-Harm